I'm Seme
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: Murasakibara uke dan Himuro seme. Bisakah Himuro jadi seme bagi Atsushi-nya? Humor garing kriuk-kriuk, romance yang tidak romance. Halah, pokoknya gitulah, authornya gaje amat. (ditimpuk snack Mom*gi)


**IM SEME**

**Kuroko No Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fict Abal ini milik saiya**** aka Kaizen Katsumoto**

**Warning** : _OOC_,_ BL_, _Typo(s)_,_ EYD_ kurang sempurna, dll

**A/n** : hola~ saiya author baru di Fandom ini. _Yoroshiku_!

Langsung, yuk~ ingat yang punya trauma atau benci dengan _Yaoi_ atao _BL_ diharapkan segera klik _icon back_ dan yang mau melanjutkan membaca Fict ini dimohon untuk membaca di tempat yang memiliki cukup pencahayaan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar _HP_, _PC_, maupun Laptop. Akhir kata, _Happy Reading_~ ^w^/

**Summary** :

_Murasakibara uke dan Himuro seme. Bisakah Himuro jadi seme bagi Atsushi-nya? Humor garing kriuk-kriuk, romance yang tidak romance. Halah, pokoknya gitulah, authornya gaje amat._ (ditimpuk snack Mom*gi)

**oooOOooo**

"_Mou_, Muro-_Chin_, kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" tanya si _center_ Yosen berambut ungu- Murasakibara Atsushi.

Pemuda berkepala ungu itu berjalan dengan santai sembari megunyah kripik kentangnya di belakang seorang pemuda yang tadi dipanggilnya sebagai _'Muro-Chin'_. Namun, bukannya mendapat jawaban, Murasakibara justru ditinggalkan begitu saja karena pemuda di depannya tadi, kini justru berlari makin menjauhinya.

.

.

.

"Fuh... hampir saja..." ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam malam menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Pemuda tadi menghela napas lega. Jujur saja, dia merasa agak tertekan ketika berada di samping si _Center_ Yosen yang bernotabene sekarang sudah menjadi pacarnya. **Catat itu!** Lalu kenapa dia merasa tertekan bersama pacarnya sendiri? Kalau begitu, mari kita _review__ singkat_ kembali perjalanan cinta mereka. Yah, kalau itu bisa disebut sebagai perjalanan cinta.

Sebenarnya sudah tiga bulan mereka berpacaran, namun berkencan saja belum pernah. Oke. Gak usah muluk-muluk ngomongin kencan, bahkan berpegangan tangan pun tak pernah, Atsushi-_nya_ mungkin lebih senang berpegangan tangan dengan _snack_nya daripada Muro-_Chin_nya._**Jleb**_.

Selain itu, ada dua alasan kenapa dia merasa tertekan bersama Murasakibara Atsushi-_nya_. Pertaama, karena dia merasa kurang pede dengan perbedaan tinggi badan diantara mereka. Tau sendiri kan seberapa tinggi si _Center_ Yosen berambut ungu itu? Tingginya mungkin bisa menyaingi tiang listrik, dan akan sangat bagus jika ada layangan nyangkut di kepalanya.

Alasan kedua ya itu tadi, karena menurut Himuro, Atsushi-_nya_ terasa sangat disibukkan dengan _snack-snack_nya yang menggunung. Tak ada waktu untuk meladeni Himuro. Yang mereka lakukan hanya berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, tak lupa latihan basket bersama tentunya. Tapi, Himuro menginginkan lebih dari itu! _Please_ Atsushi, pekalah sedikit pada pacarmu ini! Raung Himuro dalam hati.

_Well_, mungkin pemuda kelam kita satu ini hanya perlu sedikit bersabar. Tunggu! Tapi mau sampai kapan dia harus bersabar!? Bisakah seorang _seme_ bersabar tidak melakukan apa-apa pada _uke_nya lebih dari tiga bulan? Bisa-bisa Himuro mati kejang-kejang sebelum menikmati tubuh _uke_nya seincipun.

_Bingo!_ Himuro adalah _seme_ disini! Himuro pihak penembak, jadi dia berhak dong menyandang gelar _seme_. Jangan harap Murasakibara akan menembakmu! Si Raksasa ungu itu terlalu malas melakukan hal tak penting bagi perutnya, semacam menembak orang untuk jadi kekasihnya.

" – Muro-_Chin_, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanya satu suara membuyarkan lamunan Himuro. Suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Himuro.

Seketika ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Tampak olehnya seorang pemuda berambut ungu yang sedari tadi memenuhi kegalauan hatinya.

"A-a-atsushi?!" gagapnya membatu. Keringat dingin mengucur membanjiri pelepisnya.

"_Nee~_ gara-gara mengejarmu, beberapa _snack_ku jadi terjatuh..." rengek pemuda bertinggi dua ratus delapan senti meter itu.

Tuh, kan! Baru juga dibilang. Atsushi-_nya_ memang lebih memperdulikan _snack_nya daripada Himuro. "A-anoh... etoh... _gomen_... nanti akan aku ganti, deh..." hibur pemuda asal Amerika itu sembari mengelus pelan uraian ungu pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sungguh?"

"_Ha'i_!"

Sebuah pelukan hangat menyambut pemuda kelam bernama lengkap Himuro Tatsuya. Ini kali pertama Himuro dipeluk pacarnya sendiri. Dan hal ini terjadi karena dia akan mengganti _snack-snack_nya. Miris. Harusnya Himuro memancing Atsushi-_nya_ menggunakan _snack_ agar menuruti kemauannya. Paling tidak menyuruh Atsushi telanjang dada atau – tunggu! Ini tidak benar! Seingin-inginnya Himuro melakukan hubungan yang _iya-iya_ dengan pemuda di hadapannya itu, dia merasa agak tak tega. Bukan karena takut kegiles, tapi dia merasa tak tega jika nanti Atsushi_nya_ akan merengek di tengah jalan untuk minta _snack_. _Mood_nya bisa rusak ntar.

"Oh, iya! Kenapa tadi Muro-_Chin_ terburu-buru sampai meninggalkanku? Biasanya 'kan kita berangkat bersama?" tanya Murasakibara menggunakan wajah polos andalannya atau lebih terlihat seperti wajah malas andalannya.

"Engg... etoh... hari ini aku ada janji datang pagi ke sekolah dengan seseorang", jawab Himuro ngasal. Ekor matanya melirik arah nan jauh.

Murasakibara menatapnya dalam. Matanya yang tadinya sayu dan malas jadi agak melebar. Tanpa Himuro duga, pemuda ungu itu kembali memeluknya. Kali ini pelukannya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan tubuh Himuro bisa remuk jika saja ia tidak segera membatasi pelukan mereka menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Muro-_Chin_, kau punaya pacar baru, ya?" rengek Murasakibara kembali ingin memeluk kekasihnya.

"_Chot-tto mate_! Tentu saja tidak!" potong Himuro cepat, secepat ia menepis pelukan pacarnya. Bukannya ia tidak mau dipeluk terus-terusan, hanya saja kalau pelukannya seperti ini, bisa-bisa tubuhnya jadi setipis kertas kosong.

Mungkin ada bagusnya juga dia jadi kertas karena nanti Atsushi bisa menuliskan pena cintanya di hati kertas Himuro. Kenapa jadi gombal begini? Hei, ada yang lebih gawat! Maksud hati tadi ngomong asal, kini Himuro kena getahnya. Atsushi salah sangka! Yah, walaupun dia sedikit merasa senang karena Atsushinya bisa merasa cemburu. _Mungkin_.

"Lalu kenapa kau berjanji dengan orang lain, sedangkan denganku saja belum pernah sekalipun."

Kini pemuda ungu itu benar-benar menangis sembari memukuli dada bidang Himuro kesal. Sayangnya, setiap perbuatan Murasakibara sepertinya akan selalu melukai kekasihnya. Pukulan tangan besarnya terlalu kuat hingga malah membuat Himuro terbatuk-batuk a la iklan ditipi-tipi. Hal itu mau tak mau mengundang beberapa ibu-ibu yang sedang lewat di dekat mereka untuk tidak tersenyum melihat pertengkaran _duo sejoli_ itu.

"A-atsushi... hentikan uhuk uhuk..." ujar Himuro disela batuknya untuk menenangkan. Bukannya menurut, Si _Center_ Yosen itu malah makin heboh menangis layaknya anak TK kehilangan _snack_nya. Yah, walaupun memang beberapa menit lalu dia juga sudah kehilangan snacknya.

Melihat tingkah Atsushi_nya_ yang sepertinya bakal susah ditenangkan, tanpa ba-bi-bu, Himuro langsung menarik lengan kekasihnya. Mereka berlari di pagi hari yang cerah layaknya sepasang yang pengantin kawin lari.

"Muro-_Chin_... kita mau kemana?" tanya Murasakibara.

Pemuda ungu itu sepertinya sudah berhenti merengek. Sebegai gantinya kini dia ikut berlari di belakang Himuro. Namun sayangnya, kali ini Himuro tak merespon apapun. Murasakibara terdiam, lebih tepatnya dia tidak berani bertanya lagi karena menurutnya kekasihnya kini sedang marah padanya. Tunggu! Kenapa malah Himuro yang marah? Harusnya Murasakibara yang marah setelah diduakan dengan janji Himuro pagi ini dengan seseorang, tapi kenapa malah...

Setelah berlarian beberapa menit, kini Himuro mengehentikan langkah kakinya. Membuat Murasakibara ikut berhenti.

"Muro-_Chin_, kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti di-" Murasakibara mengamati tempat mereka berada, "- depan toilet?" tanyanya menautkan alis. "Kenapa kita berada disini? Kukira kita akan pergi ke _supermarket_ atau toko kue," gumamnya menyebutkan beberapa nama tempat faforitnya.

"Jadi kau ingin pergi ke tempat seperti itu? Baiklah, kita akan kesana-"

"Huh? Sungguh?" tanya Murasakibara antusisas. Sepertinya sekarang dia sudah lupa bahwa dia tadi sedang ngambek pada Himuro.

"Setelah 'kita' masuk toilet tentunya," potong pemuda kelam itu yang kini menampakkan seringainya. Membuat Murasakibara membuyarkan lamunannya bersama kue-kue serta snack dambaannya.

Murasakibara melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi digandeng oleh kekasihnya. "Wakarimashita, aku akan menunggu di luar." ucap si Center Yosen sembari melambai-lambaikan tisu pada kekasihnya- serasa adegan perpisahan a la kartun-kartun di tipi.

Himuro menghela napas berat. "Apa maksudmu menunggu di luar? Kau juga masuk, baka! Aku bilang 'kita'! jadi kau juga masuk!"

"Ta-tapi- aku sedang tidak mau pipis-"

Himuro keburu menarik tangan ukenya sebelum mengumbar seribu protesnya. Klap. Himuro menutup pintu toilet. Kini keduanya berada pada satu ruang toilet yang sebenarnya luas, tapi jadi terlihat sempit mengingat ukuran tubuh Murasakibara yang lumayan.

"Nee~ Muro-Chin, kenapa kita masuk ke toilet bersama? Kau tidak akan menyuruhku melakukan hal yang seperti Mine-Chin lakukan pada Kise-Chin, kan?" jelas Murasakibara sedikit was-was.

Himuro nyaris tersendak mendengar penjelasan ukenya. Helo? Sejak kapan si cuek bebek nan polos seperti kekasihnya tahu menahu tentang 'Apa-yang-dilakukan-Aomine-pada-Kise'? Himuro mulai menangkap gerak-gerik Atsushinya yang sepertinya mulai merasa agak terancam. Pemuda kelam itu menyeringai. Akhirnya tiba juga dimana ia – Himuro Tatsuya melihat adegan ukenya yang biasanya polos kini memasang tampang ketakutan layaknya uke lain yang siap diraep.

Himuro tentu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Pemuda itu langsung membanting tubuh kekasihnya yang bernotabene lebih besar darinya ke dinding toilet yang dingin. Mengunci tubuh ukenya dengan kedua tangan Himuro. Tubuhnya menghimpit tubuh Atsushinya.

"Nee... Muro-Chin... "

Murasakibara hendak menyingkir dari posisi berbahaya – menurutnya, namun sepasang tangan kini meraih uraian lavendernya dan menarik kepalanya agak ke bawah. Menyebabkan dua bibir saling bertemu. Ciuman singkat, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat wajah Murasakibara bersemu merah.

"Muro-Chin... itu-"

"Tidak, Atsushi... jangan bicara dulu..." Himuro mencengkeram bahu kekasihnya, ia merasa bersalah. Harusnya ia melakukan ini lebih awal. Himuro tahu, sebagai seme harusnya ia memulai lebih dulu. Walau dalam hati dia merasa canggung atau ngeles dengan perbedaan tinggi badan mereka ketika ditanya, tapi alasannya mungkin bukan itu. Mungkin dia terlalu malu untuk mendekati Atsushinya, makanya dia tidak berani memulai. Karena Atsuhinya adalah pacar pertamanya, dan akan jadi yang terakhir baginya. Oleh karena itu, mulai sekarang dia harus berani!

"Atsushi, aku-ummphhm..."

Belum sempat Himuro berkata, bibirnya sudah dibekap oleh sebuah ciuman dari kekasihnya. Kali ini bukan hanya bibir bersentuhan. Lidah Himuro memberanikan diri untuk memasuki rongga mulut kekasihnya setelah mendapatkan ijin Murasakibara, tentunya. Pemuda lavender itu membiarkan Himuro mendominasi dirinya. Saling pagut. Saling bertaut. Saling mengecap. Saling tukar saliva. Dan lagi lidah Himuro menjelajahi seluruh inci mulut kekasihnya, membuat pemuda jangkung itu melenguh pelan tanpa sadar.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen akhirnya membuat kedua belah pihak saling melepaskan pagutan. Murasakibara menatap kekasihnya dengan napas yang masih belum teratur. Iris lavendernya membulat ketika mendapati wajah Himuro kembali mendekatinya. Pemuda lavender itu hendak mendorong tubuh Himuro menggunakan kedua tangannnya agar tidak mendekatinya dulu disaat ia sedang mengatur napas, atau Himuro akan melihat pemandangan diamana wajahnya yang biasanya doyan makan berubah menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus. Namun, kedua tangannya langsung ditepis oleh kedua tangan Himuro.

Pemuda kelam itu tanpa komando langsung menjilat ujung bibir kekasihnya yang memiliki jejak saliva setelah perbuatan keduanya beberapa detik lalu, setelah akhirnya mengecup kembali kekasihnya seolah ingin mengulang pagutan pertama mereka.

"Muro-Chin, hentikan ... aku jadi malu..." bisik pemudah berurai ungu itu disertai wajah yang semakin memerah dan dada yang berdegup tak karuan.

Himuro nyaris tak berkedip. Baru kali ini dia melihat Atsushi-nya kalau sedang malu begitu manis dan menggoda untuk tidak dilahap. Andai dia membawa kamera saat ini. Mengangguk. Pemuda kelam itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sesaat.

"Maafkan aku, Atsushi. Sebenarnya yang tadi pagi itu aku tidak punya janji dengan siapapun. Aku hanya merasa canggung ketika... yah, berada di dekatmu... itu karena tinggi kita-"

"Tidak, aku menyukai Muro-Chin apa adanya... jadi jangan merendahkan dirimu... Aku senang."

Pemuda ungu itu tersenyum setelah warna merah memudar dari wajahnya. Himuro menatap kekasihnya dalam diam. Tak tahu harus berkata apalagi, dia terlalu senang. Senang karena Atsushi-nya mau menerima dirinya apa adanya. Itu artinya dia tak perlu menahan diri lagi jika berhadapan dengan kekasihnya. Tak perlu canggung dan itu membuatnya akan lebih berani berbuat yang '_iya_-_iya'_ dengan kekasihnya.

Okey. Himuro terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin ia harus sedikit mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum melakukan hal yang '_iya-iya_' bersama kekasihnya, mengingat berbedaan fisik yang lumayan menonjol pada keduanya. Tidak lucu 'kan nantinya jika dia tak kuat mengangkat tubuh Murasakibara ketika melakukan_nya_.

"Baiklah! Kita pergi ke Toko Kue! Tadi aku berjanji begitu paadamu, kan?"

Himuro menggandeng tangan Murasakibara sebelum si empunya sempat memprotes.

_Fin?_

_**OMAKE**_

Toko Kue langganan Murasakibara

Murasakibara dan Himuro sedang asik memilih kue, walaupun sebenarnya yang paling antusias adalah Murasakibara. Seorang pelayan toko menghampiri mereka.

"Murasakibara-kun? Sedang apa disini? Kau tidak sekolah?"

Seketika mata Himuro membelalak kaget. Benar juga! Hari ini 'kan seharusnya mereka pergi ke sekolah? Himuro langsung berbalik badan, hendak melakukan langkah seribu alias kabur meninggalkan kekasihnya, sebelum sebuah tangan yang lebar mencengkeram bajunya agar tidak kabur. Tangan siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Muro-Chin~ Bukannya tadi kau berjanji pergi ke toko kue bersamaku~?"

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu menampakkan senyum a la mantan kapten Teiko – Akashi Seijuro. Himuro sedikit bergidik.

"Ta-tapi hari ini aku ada test Math-"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih test Math daripada aku dan kue-kueku?" ancam Murasakibara terdengar malas sesuai _trademar_knya.

Seketika Himuro kincep. Walau dalam hati dia berteriak-teriak.

'_Memangnya kau pernah lebih memilihku daripada kue-kuemu itu_?!' rengek Himuro dalam hati.

-END-

Okey. Kali ini benar-benar end. XD

Saia gak sanggup sama duo sejoli Yosen ini. Hehe

Semoga fic singkat ini bisa ikut meramaikan fandom Kurobas tercinta ini.

Yuhu! Salam humu!


End file.
